Always and Forever
by kayporky
Summary: Gabi has to deal with her mom dating again...i stink at summaries so please just read and review! A little different than the first one i wrote.
1. Number 1 Wildcat, Number 1 Love

Ok- this story is about Gabi having to go through her mom dating again..sort of. It's a troyella and it takes place right after the movie.

_Chapter 1: #1 wildcat, #1 love._

"_Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone"_

_Friday- after Were All in this Together_

"Hey you!" Troy said as snuck up behind Gabriella. Gabriella smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hey you." She replied back to him. Turning around to face him. Troy leaned in to kiss. Just as their lips met Mr. Bolton walked up to them and interrupted them. First Chad, now him. They both frowned and turned to look at Mr. Bolton.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but you need to hit the showers if you want to have that after party at our house. I'm not letting you take this beautiful girl there smelling horrible."

"Thanks Dad!" Troy said rolling his eyes letting go of Gabi.

"Anytime son." He said smiling while patting him on the back and walking away.

"Bye Dad." Troy said waving. Mr. Bolton walked out of the gym with Mrs. Bolton. "Sorry about that, he thinks he's funny."

"It's ok. My moms worse, she like butchers everything, its really annoying." Gabi said giggling.

"Haha nice. Well anyway would you like a ride to my house or anything?"

"Sure a ride would be nice. Just please go shower, you smell!" Gabi said wrinkling her nose.

"Ok, insult me right after I offer you a ride, I feel loved." Troy said fake pouting.

"Oh stop it, I love you." Gabi started blushing and said, "I..I… mean I like you…. Uh yeah like you… as a really good friend."

"Yeah, uh yeah, um I'm going to go get ready now. You stay around here and I'll be out soon."

"Um yeah ok see ya soon then."

Troy and Gabi pulled up to Troy's house and there were already people there! They got out and everyone went inside with Troy. Since Troy's house was so huge, he could probably fit almost everyone from school inside. When he got in he saw a note on the table from his parents saying they went to the bar with the Assistant coach's family and wouldn't be back until midnight. The note also said, sadly, to have everyone out of the house before 11:30. Troy quickly went around locking every door in his house so no one could in there since he wouldn't be around everyone at the same time. He locked almost every room in his house except for his three bathrooms. When he got out almost everyone from school was there and he immediately saw Gabriella sitting on he couch, of course reading a book. He rolled his eyes and turned on his stereo turning on the radio so everyone could hear it. While doing so he was thinking about what Gabriella said before, about loving him. Did she really mean it? Or was it just something that slipped out? He knew that he loved her more then he had ever loved any other girlfriend, the only girl he went out with was Sharpay in the 6th, 7th, and 8th grade so of course he would love Gabi more. As everyone started coming in he saw that Gabriella was trying to find a quiet place, she wasn't really into parties, they were to loud for her or something. He walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No can I'm not." She said breathing heavily.

"Here come with me." Troy held his hand out and Gabriella smiled back.

"Thanks, Troy."

"Yupp anytime." He grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to his room, and then out to the balcony connected to his room.

"Uh thanks I couldn't stand being down there, its so nauseating." Gabi said sweaty like crazy and hardly able to breath.

"Yeah anytime." Troy said. Gabi walked over to the end of the balcony and look down at his backyard(a/n hehe,backyard literally jk).

She looked up at Troy and said, "Sometimes I think I just need to catch my breath, it seems like, you know like stop time and cool down from all of the excitement. I mean tonight being with you has made me feel things I never thought I would feel for a long time. I guess I'm trying to say that, I…lo… I love you Troy."

"Wha…what…you love me."

"Yeah, why."

Troy walked up to Gabriella." Because that's the same way I feel about you. I love you Gabriella."

"Really?"

"Really really!" Troy said back as he leaned in for a kiss. Troy kissed Gabi and pulled back. "Finally no interruptions!"

"Yeah really!" Gabi said kissing him again, but this time deepening the kiss. The kiss went on what seems like forever until Gabriella pulled away and said, "This is my favorite song." They could hear the music because it was so loud. Troy pulled apart from her and put out his hand and said, " May I have this dance pretty lady?"

"Yes, you may."

"I love you Gabi."

"I love you too, Troy."

Gabriella rested her head against his shoulder and they danced to her favorite song.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take _

After hearing the first couple lines of the song Troy became familiar to the song, so he started singing it to her. Gabriella loved his singing, she slowing took her head off his shoulders and looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled. He continued on with the song.

_Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away _

Gabriella rested her head back onto his shoulders still smiling. A tear rolled down her cheek, her dad sang this song to her when they would hear it on the radio. This song always made her sad since he had died a few years before.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams _

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Troy and Gabi kept swaying along to song on Troy's balcony. Troy continued on with the song, he normally didn't like country.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
_

Listening to more of this song made Gabriella think more and more of her dad… he was the one who told her to join the church choir, and that's the reason she didn't sing solos or pretty much anything if front of crowds before she met Troy. The day Gabriella was sing her solo in church was the day her dad got in a car accident. She fainted because she looked around in the crowd and only saw her mom. That morning she told her dad that she was nervous about her solo and he said if you get to nervous look at me and it will make you less nervous. Now singing with Troy takes away all of her fear…it seems to be that when she's with him she can be anyone or anything she wants to be, and that is what she felt around her father, since they were really close.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better _

_I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you…_

"So how was I?" Troy asked when the song finished. Gabriella looked up with tears still in her eyes.

"Perfect." Gabi said smiling.

"Whoa I must of sucked if you are crying." Gabriella laughed.

"No, when I was littler this is the song my dad would sing to me when we heard it on the radio. It used to be so much fun, he would pretend he had a microphone and after he would sing a little of the song, he would point the mic towards me and make me sing, but then he died."

"Oh my God Gabi, if I would of knew, I wouldn't of sang…" Gabriella interrupted him with a kiss.

"Thanks Troy, I love you. But as much as I love being with you on this balcony… I kind of want to go back downstairs so I can talk to Tay about all of the dirty details." Gabi said smiling and Troy grinned and shook his head, "Girls."

"And whats that suppose to mean Mr. Bolton.

"Uh, nothing." Troy replied nervous. "OK, well then lets go." He said changing the subject grabbing Gabi's hand.

Ok so sorry about deleting my story- it was just so- stupid. So now I'm editing everything and making it longer and better and all of that good stuff. Thanks to all who reviewed to my story or gave me advice. Oh ya- this story is basically going to be the same- but better. A special thanks to dancerlittle who helped me with the next chap! THANKS! Review now:D!


	2. My Love, Moms Love

Chapter Two- My Love, Moms Love.

Monday(the weekend after)- 2:50

Gabis Pov

Yes! Were almost out of school- I'm excited because Troy is walking me home today. So I'll get to be alone with him for while. Mr. D walked into the room- he was the replacement for Ms. Darbus because her mom died right after the Winter Musical and she has to go to Flordia because that's where her mom lived. So she decided just to have to rest of the year off and luckily Mr. D came in for her. He was really hot, even though he was in his mid/ late thirties. He has short brown curly hair, big brown eyes, and a cute accent (Like Wilbur from Yo Mama). He was by far my favorite teacher- he was SO funny.

"So I got a good joke for you guys. Two people were driving in a car and a gay person was on the passengers side. They pulled up to a red light and stopped. They gay guy said 123 and snapped his fingers and the light turned green. The other guy asked him how he did that and he said that gay people know everything. They pulled up to another stoplight and the same thing happened again. The other guy asked how he did it and the gay guy said that gay people know everything. So you know those stairs in the mall…um shoot I forgot… they go up automatically."

"Escalator?" Gabi and Troy said at the same time.

"Yeah those- see gay people DO know everything." Mr. D said smiling.

"Oooooooh! Buuuuuuuuuurrrn!" Chad yelled. Gabi and Troy smiled and looked at each other.

"But we know there not gay." Mr. D said. "I mean come on they were voted cutest couple in East High this year by the seniors." Gabi blushed and Troy smiled.

"Are you gay Mr. D?" Chad asked. Taylor smacked him in the arm as the whole class started laughing.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually dating someone from this school's mom."

"Really, who?" Chad asked.

"Um I'm dating An…."

BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG(Bell)

"OK see ya guys tomorrow- bright and early." He said as everyone got up.

When Troy and I got outside we immediately grabbed each others hand and walked away to my house.

"So babe, what are you doing tonight?" Troy asked me.

"Uh nothing that I know of. Why?"

"Well do you want to do something tonight?"

"Sure- but let me ask my mom when I get home."

"Okie dokie." He said as I giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You, your just so cute." I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well you are too. Words cannot describe how beautiful you are."

"Well thank you." I said as I blushed.

"Man were already at your house, that was too fast." Troy said frowning.

"I know…" I replied frowning. "Here come with me I'll ask my mom about tonight- she should be home."

"Sweet." Troy said as he walked up with Gabriella to her house. Gabriella opened the door and walked in,

"Ma are you home?"

"Hey Gabi." Anne(Mom) said. "Oh hello Troy."

"Hey Mrs. Montez."

"Am I doing anything tonight Ma?"

"Yes- your going out to meet my new boyfriend."

"What! Your dating!"

"Yes- but if you would want to come Troy you can."

"Ok that you Mrs. Montez. I'll…uh…see you later Gabi." Troy said giving me a kiss on the head and leaving.

"So how long have you been dating- behind my back?" I said while my mom was walking nervously around the kitchen pretending to be busy.

"Gabi if your going to talk tome, talk to me in a nice tone. And I have only been dating him a month or so."

"Why haven't you told me yet?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you sure did." I said walking off to my room.

"Gabi…please open up."

"Why? I don't like surprises."

"Well I don't have anymore- until we go out at seven." She said as she opened the door.

"Whatever. I thought you were going to tell me everything. I mean I tell you a lot."

"I'm sorry I should of told you."

"It's ok. What time are we eating? I need to tell Troy- is he still invited?"

"Yes- uh seven. Think of this as a double date." That sent a shiver up my back. Ew… no one wants to go on a double date with their mom. "Ok thanks."

"Well I'll let you get ready." She said giving me a kiss on the head.

"Ok. I'll be down soon."

I got up off of my bed and went to my closet to get ready.

3 hours later

I walked downstairs as the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it mom."

"Ok hun." I looked in the mirror by the door and made sure I looked good. I walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Tr…Mr. D? What are you doing here?" I said as I opened the door to a nervous Mr. D.

"Uh…I'm…here for…uh."

"Hey Nick." My mom said as she came to the door. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This is your date!"

"Yes hun."

"My teacher- you knew that right."

"Yeah that's how I met him."

"Wow. Um. Hi." I said smiling. Mr. D came in the house and my mom took him into the dining room. A few minutes late there was another knock at the door. I opened it and a nervous Troy was on the outside.

"Hey Babe." He said. I walked outside quick and closed the door. "What's wrong hun?"

"My mom's dating Mr. D!"

"Really…oh …wow." He said. "Hey I'm here, you'll be ok." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Troy." I said giving him a kiss. "Well we better go in."

"Yeah." He said grabbing my hand. I opened the door and we walked in. When we walked in they were kissing... again…ew. I cleared my throat. My mom looked up.

"Oh hey Troy- sorry about that." I gave my mom a glare and brought Troy over to the table.

Dinner went ok… really odd though. After dinner my mom and Nick were washing the dishes as me and Troy sat on the swing on my front porch. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that- that was really embarrassing."

"Its ok- as long as I was with you."

"This sucks its going to be so awkward with him being my teacher and I dont want to say anything to my mom about it" I said frowning.

"Yeah I guess it is- but hey he will only be our teacher for one more month."

"Yeah that's true. I hope he can find another job here though- or my mom will be devastated if he has to leave."

"Yeah."

I grabbed his hand, "I love you."

"I love you too, always and forever, and I will always be here for you if you want to talk about any of this."

"Thanks Troy." I said as he kissed me.

Ok if anyone has any ideas or anything just tell me... now please review!


	3. Last Day and Surprises

Chapter Three- Last Day and Suprises

Gabi's POV- Last Day of School

Yes! I'm SO excited! Today at my ending ceremony I got the Academic Award of 2006- which is like one of the best awards you can get. It basically means I had the best grades for all of the semesters. I can't wait to show my mom! She will be so happy for me! Maybe we can go out for dinner with Troy tonight. While I was lost in thought someone started saying my name. "Gabi- earth to Gabi"

"Oh hey Troy."

"Congrats." He said picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled him as he put me back down and gave him a kiss. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Troy."

"So what were you thinking about before."

"About everything I guess, I'm worried that my mom wont really care that I got the award. She's been so into Mr. D that she hasn't even bothered to think about me for one second."

"She'll care I promise- now lets go get some ice cream or something."

"Ok, how about just you and me."

"Lets go then." He said sticking out his hand.

2 hours later

"Mami! I'm home! With the best news ever! I got the Academic Award of 2006." I said showing her the plaque.

"Oh cool hun- look I'm going out with Nick tonight for out two month anniversary- exciting I know- so I probably wont be home until later- you can hang out with Troy if you want." There was a knock at the door. "Oh he's here- well congrats and I see you later- wish me luck." She said smiling as she walked to the door. A tear fell down my cheek- I can't believe she doesn't care. I ran to my room slammed the door and slid down it. Before I knew it I was balling and in desperate need of my boyfriends love. I got up fro the ground and grabbed my phone. I dialed his number. "Hello Bolton Residence- this is Troy speaking."

Troy said in a goofy voice obviously knowing it was me calling. I smiled and said,

"Ugh Troy- could you come over for awhile- I need someone to talk to."

"Um sure, I'll be there in a few." He said sensing the sadness in my voice. A couple minutes there was a doorbell. As soon as I opened the door Troy came in and gave me a hug.

"What's wrong princess?" He said after kissing my forehead

"Everything." I mumbled.

"What happened?"

"My mom didn't even pay attention to me when I said that I won that stupid award."

"Hey you worked hard for that award- it's not stupid."

"Thanks- want to watch a movie- I don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"Sure Hun." He said walking over to the couch with me. "What are we going to watch?"

"Umm…how about Liar Liar." I said.

"Sure- you really like that movie don't you?"

"Yeah it was my dads favorite."

"Oh I see." I put the movie in and sat down by Troy. I put my head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him. After the movie his dad called telling him to come home for supper. So he gave me a kiss and left. Since then I've been sitting on my couch staring at the ceiling waiting for my mom to come home. It was already ten- and she left at five- how much longer can she take to eat supper. She wasn't probably eating diner anymore, I don't even want to think about what she's doing because I'm to fed up with her.

A half hour later she finally came walking through the door.

"Hey Gabi- why didn't you tell me that you got such a big award at school- I didn't know that you beat seniors for the award to!"

"I thought you would know- I told you plenty of times before- but you were to preoccupied with Nick."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Look- I need to talk to you about something. Nick got a job at a school about three hours away from here and he wanted to know if we wanted to come with him. He said he wanted to be a family. I mean he hasn't proposed yet but I'm figuring he will soon…"

"No." I said as a tear fell down my cheek

"No what?"

"No- I don't want to go. No I don't want to leave my friends. No I don't want to leave my school and no I don't want to leave Troy."

"Oh Gabi come on think- you can still call Troy and see him we wont be that far away from each other. Gabi this is for Nick and me- for our relationship. Be fair- don't just think about you."

"Be fair! Think about me! Oh you're the one who hasn't paid attention to me for the past two months. You don't even care about me anymore- its always Nick this- Nick that."

"Gabi do not speak like that to me!" She said putting her head in her hands.

"Why! So I can keep my mouth shut about how I feel about you and Nick for another three months. Because you know what- I hate the fact you are dating my teacher, mom! And that you forgot about me in the process- when is the last time we have had a mother/daughter night!"

"I'm sorry." She said looking at me- she was crying. She walked past me and went to her room shutting the door quietly.

The next morning

I got up out of my bed. Looking at all of the tissues I used the previous night. I walked down to the kitchen were my mom was nowhere to be seen. She didn't have work today- I wonder were she is. A few seconds later she merged from her bedroom. She looked like she got no sleep and had been crying.

"Hey Mami- about the moving thing."

"Don't worry about it- its not going to happen anymore."

"Why?"

"Me and Nick broke up." She said. "Uh I'll be in my room if you need me." She walked away and I could tell it was to go cry in her bed.

A couple days later

I feel so horrible- I broke up my mom and her boyfriend. She hasn't come out of her room unless she was cooking something or going to work. She also hasn't said a word to me. I don't know what to do anymore- I shouldn't have blown up at her.

"Hey Gabi?" Said Troy who was coming through the front door. "I've been knocking for like two minutes- but nobody answered." He said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry I was just lost in thought. Uh if that happens again just come in." I said as I went to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Ok- sounds good." He said kissing me again.

"So what's up?" he asked me.

"Uh come up to my room. I'll talk to you there."

We walked up to my room and I shut the door behind us. "Uh Gabi are you going to talk?"

"Oh yeah- uh- what happened is that my mom asked me to move and I said no because I didn't want to be away from you and then I blew up at her so to make it a short story- her and nick broke up and shes basically locked herself in her room unless she needs to go to work or grab something to eat. I've been the one making dinner every night and I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Wow." Troy said shocked.

"That's all you can say! Troy I'm in the middle of a crisis and all you can say is, wow!" I said mocking him.

"Sorry- I don't know what to say- its not like I have an answer for everything!"

"I didn't say you did Troy but you could at least be a good boyfriend and hold me and tell my everything is going to be alright!."

"Your'e telling me how to be a good boyfriend! You're the one whose blowing up to me when I didn't even do anything!"

"Yeah but a good boyfriend wouldn't yell back."

"Well maybe you can just go find another boyfriend than!" Troy said walking out of my door. I could hear him stomp down the stairs and slam the front door. I sat down on my bed and for the first time since my dad died- I cried myself to sleep.

**---**

**Ok if anyone has any ideas- pretell(please tell). Please Review and THANK YOU for the last reviews and for actually reading it- it makes my day!**


End file.
